Dragon's Kiss - One Shot
by romangodfreyx
Summary: Post season 1 - Roman Godfrey is on the road in search for Shelley, and stops off at a motel for the night. After getting his keys, he finds he needs a little relief from his frustrations. O/S Mature Content


Heading back down along the outdoor motel corridor, the sound of Roman's leather shoes clapped against the pavement, and he brought his hand back, running it up through his hair. _You must make your heart steel._ He wouldn't think about all that fuckery in the office. He needed a fucking release.

Turning his head, he caught sight of some chick, standing alone by the far end, by the scent, high on pot or some shit. Roman winked, keeping his gaze hard, unreadable, and then nodded to his door; Room 9. Inserting the key into the lock, he twisted it, letting the old door swing open to the musty room. Without looking back at her, he headed inside.

Just as expected, he heard her not far behind him. He smirked, pulling a smoke from his pocket, along with some other shit. He quickly sorted two lines, before snorting one up before the girl fell in beside him. Sniffing, he let the effects fall over him, and pulled his lower lip in with his teeth. He then turned to the girl, standing back to offer her a line.

"Mm," she muttered, a soft, squeak of a sigh, after finishing. Her fingers fiddled with the front of his shirt. "Where'd you come from?"

"Shut up."

"Ass," she said, moving in to kiss his lips.

Roman kissed her back, bringing his palms up to catch the back of her hair. He rolled his tongue across hers, moving her backward toward the bed.

"Take 'em off."

"So commanding," she giggled, pulling off her jeans, and kicking them to the side, her finger calling him over. "So, do you have a name..._ahh!_" she breathed out a whimpered cry, as he fell between her thighs, his knees on the floor.

His hand gripped her thighs, opening them, as he ran his tongue up between the folds of her clothed snatch. Her body squirmed, back arching, as she bucked, fingers gripping the bed spread, as he moved about it, mouthing her nub until it rounded hard under his touch.

His eyes roamed up to watch her, and then he hooked his finger under the edge of her panties, and pulled them off.

"Mmm, god. Don't stop," she moaned, as Roman unbuckled his jeans.

He pulled the belt from its home, letting it drop to the floor, his pants, open, dangled loose on his hips, and he ran his hand through his hair. Lips parted, he moved over her, and then ran the tip of his tongue over his pointed teeth. Closing his eyes, he let them slip down, his body shivering in the anticipation. _Fuck.. _The pressure of his cock pressed against the opening of his jeans, and he brought his hand down, moving it over his own head, stroking.

"Let me bite you," he muttered, meeting her eyes with a heated gaze. His irises pulsed, and expanded, just before he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her breast, his tongue rolling over her nipple, and then pushed himself, arching, inside.

Trickled of blood ran down to her navel, as Roman indulged, needing the blood now to live, to survive. _Fuck, it tasted so fucking good. _His eyes darkened, rolling to the back of his head, as her hips continued to meet his, the sound of her voice moaning its pretty rhythm in his ear - the only thing compelled, the bite. She'd think it was a normal kinky nip, nothing more.

Releasing his teeth, he groaned, feeling the blood roll across his tongue, his throat. Putting his fingers to the drips, he ran a circle around her navel, then touched it to his lips. "Mmfuck," he muttered, just as he closed his eyes.

_Peter._

The thought came quick, and unexpected, but disappeared just as fast, as he pushed it out, and kissed her, the sound of the bed protesting, as he stretched her from inside.

"More, more," she cried.

His hands found her wrist, pressing them to the bed, and he began to fuck harder, and harder, his breath catching as the rise of pressure built up through his groin.

A moment later, he released, his gaze up at the wall, not her, and then he pulled out, moving to the side. Swallowing, he blinked, and then leaned over to his pocket, pulling out a few bills. Without a word, he extended it over to her.

"Uh," the girl snorted, getting up to grab her clothes. "I'm not some whore."

"Just take it," he said, without looking. "You don't know me. It's not for the sex, it's for you to walk away." He turned his head to her then. "Go. We have deal?"

"Fine. You're an asshole." She grabbed the money, pulled on her clothes, and walked out the door.


End file.
